Sempiterno
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: Soñé contigo durante años y finalmente te tengo entre mis manos.


_Hola corazones de chocolate, ¿cómo os trata la vida?_

 _Este one-shot ha sido todo un reto para mi, tengo que ser totalmente franca, lo mío nunca había sido escribir de esta pareja en particular, soy más fan del ShikaIno pero dado que está es una petición me esforcé a sí que, **tatutu** espero que disfrutéis de esta historia que ha sido escrita especialmente para ti. _

_En general espero que os guste y sin más os dejo con la historia._

 _ **Disclaimer** : como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio! _

* * *

**_Sempiterno_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _" Your hand's a hurricane, it moves in waves_

 _A perfect storm that keeps you wide awake_

 _But through the silence, you will feel it burn_

 _So take my hand and let's run away_

 _You know there's nothing here to make us stay_

 _And in the darkness you will see the sun"_

 _Fragmento de la canción "Run"_

 _de Bring Me The Horizon._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Él sabe inmediatamente cuando ella entra en la tienda, ya que siempre está al tanto de ella, aunque sea sólo periféricamente.

Es bastante extraño si tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo, al mirar el pasado y recordar la manera en que ambos se conocieron, la chica con un carácter demasiado problemático para tratar. La chica con mal carácter que lo acuso de ser un vago sin intereses la segunda vez que se vieron después de el examen chunnin y el intento de traición de su pueblo para konoha.

Había sido extraño la manera en la que era muy consciente de su chakra y la manera fluida y constante en la que parece llenar cada lugar con su presencia.

Luego, al pasar de los años su aunque problemática presencia, se volvió una base firme y constante, era como el de Ino o Chõji, una presencia que significaba normalidad y que pese a lo podrido que la situación pudiese parecer, si ahí estaba todo esta bien.

Escucha el suave eco de sus pasos al acercarse, sus pasos son ligeros y para oídos menos entrenados posiblemente pasarían desapercibidos, pero él a pasado prácticamente toda su infancia para detectar ese tipo de cosas, así que, su presencia llena todo a su alrededor haciendo que su corazón lata más rápido, y sus palmas amenazan con romper a sudar, y hay algo patético en la situación como el tener casi diecisiete y sentir que estas por tu centésimo año.

Coge una respiración profunda pero su exhalación es tan lenta que ella no se percata.

Han sido varios años desde que descubrió lo que ella, con su presencia que nunca pasa desapercibida y demasiado enérgica, le han provocado esas curiosas sensaciones (y sentimientos), sin embargo, es diferente, hoy es diferente.

El catre se hunde bajo su peso y ella está aquí, ella está viva, y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo se siente bien.

 _¡Oh, tan bien!_

Como la primera vez que le beso porque no estaba segura de poder seguir esperando a que el vago analítico que era se decidiera a dar el paso.

 _Y está bien._

La siente y la escucha respirar profundo, su respiración pesada y cansada (pero no es como si pudiese ser diferente, _es una guerra y no todo puede salvarse; y está bien Shikamaru._ Había dicho Ino esa tarde mientras aferraba su mano y la de Chõji, tan fuerte que incluso el dolor perdía sus bordes), su brazo suave, delicado y todo lo contrario a lo que sabe que ella es, le rodea tan delicadamente como si temiera despertarle.

Sin embargo, para ser honesto, en realidad nunca duerme antes de que ella aparece, simplemente se queda mirando la parte posterior de los párpados y escuchando a lo lejos, explosiones amortiguadas y gritos de dolor y muerte que con creciente pánico apenas soporta con las ganas de revisar cada tienda o escuadrones donde sus amigos se supone deben estar.

Él no abre los ojos pese a sentir la suave caricia con la que recorre uno de sus brazos, solo se mueve lo suficiente para darle mayor espacio y comodidad.

Los catres no están hechos para contener más de una persona, pero ella se ajusta a sí misma en el pequeño espacio de todos modos, apoyando su cara contra su clavícula y cubriéndole con su cuerpo de tal forma que todos los posibles huecos son llenados.

Ella huele a sudor, sangre, polvo; y la guerra que parece aferrarse a cada poro de su piel y finalmente gira en sus brazos y la respira ; y quiere lamer su piel, porque debajo de todo eso que parece querer ocultarla y tragarla, esta el sol, el cielo, su suave risa y los ojos cálidos; y él esta tan jodidamente cansado de fingir y de los _"es una guerra y no todo puede salvarse; y está bien Shikamaru"_ , solo quiere volar, sonreír y pasear a través del cielo como las nubes; y tal vez sentirse como Ícaro.

Pero sólo se conforma con deslizar su brazo por encima de su cintura y aferrarle solo un poco más fuerte que lo común e inhalar su aroma y su esencia, como si fuera la última vez o tal vez como si él lo hiciera siempre.

― Lo siento, lo siento mucho ―dice, su voz un suave murmullo que parece más un suspiro; y él siente cada palabra, así como las oye. Siente todo lo no dicho acerca de su padre , como una caricia que se filtra a través de su piel y su alma.

Y la presión en el pecho que había sido capaz de ignorar porque había tenido que seguir adelante; y seguir pensando, analizando y mantener su vida y la de otros, porque todo el mundo cuenta con ello, y _"es una guerra y no todo puede salvarse; y está bien Shikamaru"_ ; pero ahora que todo esencialmente esta en silencio, y donde sólo esta él, sus pensamientos y miedos; y ella que con cada respiración parece otorgarle una caricia y con cada caricia un eco que remite a su antiguo yo, el ardor intenso comienza detrás de los ojos.

Él parpadea rápidamente intentando cerrar la compuerta emocional que parece avecinarse, pero no funciona muy bien y después de que la primera lágrima cae otras más le siguen. Pese a eso ella no dice nada cuando las lágrimas llegan y se filtran a través de su cabello.

Cuando un sollozo parece querer abrirse paso a través de su garganta, se la aclara con brusquedad.

― Soñé contigo ―pronuncia con la garganta repentinamente seca. Las mejillas aún húmedas pero finalmente las lágrimas detenidas.

Sus pestañas se agitan sobre su cuello produciendo un tenue cosquilleo, pero es la larga pausa antes de que ella responda en especie, lo que lo pone nervioso levemente.

― Yo también ―su voz es suave, contundente y ligera como si no hubiese gran sorpresa.

Él deja escapar una risa acuosa, por lo visto en el Infinito Tsukuyomi, y por la seguridad en la voz de ella; y eso tiene que significar algo, tiene que significar exactamente lo que esperaba y sabía por un tiempo.

― Suelo soñar contigo ―responde (o tal vez reafirma) a través de una respiración lenta y medida sobre su cabello y él sabe que ella entiende inmediatamente por la ligera manera en que se tensa su cuerpo antes de relajarse a través de un exhalación lenta.

Y su respiración es caliente como si hubiera estado atrapada dentro de ella por mucho tiempo.

― Duerme un poco. Tenemos un largo camino por delante, vago ―puede sentir su sonrisa cubriendo todos los bordes y delirios. Y el calor abrazador consumiendo y derritiendo el dolor.

Shikamaru sonríe mientras Temari lo aferra otro poco.

El mañana se vuelve azul y solo tal vez Ino no se equivoco.

 **•**

 **•**

 _Soñé contigo durante años y finalmente te tengo entre mis manos._

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
